Telling the Truth
by its-always-alovestory
Summary: A story based on Season 6, where Sam and Callen are safe and no longer in a submarine. Deeks and Kensi try to figure out their 'thing'. Densi-the development of their relationship with some fluff and some sexy times in most chapters. Mostly canon. Give it a go...it'll cheer you up over hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

The team had survived the submarine case, Callen and Sam had eventually been rescued. They had all gone out for drinks that evening, even Hetty, but her choice of beverage was tea yet again. Callen and Sam had left together first after 48 hours stuck in a submarine together they were exhausted. Nobody had noticed that Hetty had exited the bar until Eric mentioned it.

Only Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks were left. The two agents had decided to only have a beer each whilst Nell and Eric challenged each other to shots, getting increasingly drunk as the evening continued.

Nell and Eric had become completely inebriated, and there sense of judgement had decreased. Nell seemed very confident in leaning against her colleague and squeezing his bicep to gain his attention. Eric seemed to be reeling in the attention his younger colleague was giving him, and soon started to join in with her inadvertent flirting.

At this point in the evening Deeks and Kensi decided in was time to call their two friends a cab so they would actually make it home that night.

As Nell and Eric stumbled towards the taxi, arms around each other, Deeks asked Kensi whether she wanted to go home.  
>Kensi was tired from the days events but she didn't quite feel ready to be at home alone in bed yet.<p>

'I guess if you're not too tired you can come round mine, I've got cold pizza and more beers in the fridge...I mean, I don't mind...only if your really what to' she told Deeks

Deeks accepted politely, ever since Kensi had arrived back from Afghanistan the two hadn't had much chance to 'hang out' together.

He really wanted to talk to Kensi about the night they had together before she left, but he knew it was still dangerous territory for the both of them.  
>Kensi was glad that she'd asked Deeks, not only did she not want to be home alone, but there had been a bit a tension between them in the last few weeks, and it was throwing her off her game<p>

.  
>The pair took Kensi's car home, as she was still sober enough to drive, as Deeks had drunk an extra beer more then her. The car journey provided a chance for them to talk, but there was silence between them, but they were both satisfied with each others company at the present time without needing a conversation.<p>

Just as Kensi pulled up to her apartment, Deeks said softly.

'Well I'm glad these last few months are behind us now, we rescued Callen and Sam, you came back home safely and we are all healthy and in one piece'

Kensi nodded in response, she knew that Deeks was right, the last few months had been traumatic and stressful to say the least. However she felt she needed to say something reassuring to him, he had seemed down and not quite himself in the last few weeks.

'Yes, Its over now. But there's one event in the last few months I'm glad happened' she replied.

Deeks looked up at her, the car was parked now and they were just sat there. Kensi looked into his eyes as to give an indication of what she meant. Deeks gave her a look of recognition and smiled knowingly. The night they had shared together had not been forgotten and now it needed addressing.  
>Kensi smirked slightly at Deeks' upturned lips, she knew he knew what she was referencing.<p>

'Maybe we should go inside and talk' she said as she unclipped haler seatbelt and turned off the ignition, her car giving a satisfying hum.

Deeks' smile grew wider as Kensi's back was turned. He was glad she had brought up that night, and that she didn't need forcing into it. Maybe she'd allow him to see her true feelings about that night so many weeks ago.

'You coming surfer boy? There's food inside...'

Kensi unlocked her front door and stepped inside, her apartment smelled slightly stale, she hadn't been back for three days because they had been trying to find Callen and Sam. As she looked back to find Deeks advancing up her driveway, she smirked to herself.

Maybe tonight she'd tell Deeks the truth about her feelings...


	2. Chapter 2- Soaking wet

Kensi handed Deeks a cold beer from her fridge and opened one for herself. She made her way over to the couch, tripping over an empty takeaway container on the way.

This led her to land on her couch face first, her arms spread across Deeks' lap. Her beer hadn't survived the fall and had ended up staining her thin white shirt and Deeks' khaki pants.

'Oh crap' she cursed and looked up at Deeks who had a smirk on his face.

She realised her face was now between his legs, his crotch was completely soaked from her beer, and her top was now becoming translucent. She could imagine what this would look like to an outsider and she began to laugh quietly.

Deeks caught on to her chuckling, and began to laugh himself. As Kensi looked up at Deeks laughing she rolled onto the floor of her living room, unable to now contain contain her persistent giggling. Deeks was nearly in tears by this point seeing Kensi on the ground, soaked in beer, lying amongst empty pizza boxes and tv guide magazines.

The pair couldn't stop their hysterical laughing as they looked at each other. Deeks put down his beer and sat on the floor next to Kensi, still unable to catch his breath. Kensi's breathing started slow as she became tired of laughing. The room was now silent except for the heavy breathing of both Kensi and Deeks after their breakdown. Kensi was still lying on the floor, her arm pressed up against Deeks' knees as he sat next to her, looking into her eyes.

The room was now silent and Kensi and Deeks kept their eyes locked together. Suddenly their was a hint of tension in the air once they realised how close together they were on Kensi's messy floor.

The endorphins were still passing through their blood after their laughing fits. The room was still as Deeks leanes across Kensi to pick up her beer that was still leaking it's contents on the floor. She felt his warm salty breath on her neck and she looked up at him whilst he leant back. Deeks noticed their now even closer proximity.

He saw the need in Kensi's eyes, the longing for comfort and satisfaction after the tiresome week.

'Just go for it' He told himself.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but it had been a long time, and a lot had happened between them since. She could remember the taste of his lips, from the moment her kissed her unexpectedly on the hilltop before his torture. She remembered him tasting tasting salty, his lips were soft but rugged at the same time and his kiss was both gentle and passionate. She could only hope he kissed her again. Luckily that was all Deeks had in mind at that moment in time.

Hovering over her, he looked deep into her eyes with only a quick glance down to her soft supple lips. He could hear her breath hitch in her throat as he moved closer, angling his face to fit with hers. He placed a hand either side of her head, allowing himself some balance whilst remaining hovered above her body. He could feel the heat radiating from her muscular body as he leaned in closer.

His lips reached hers, she pushed against him, willing him to continue his embrace. He responded, deepening the kiss and allowing his body to rest gently on hers. The kiss grew more passionate as Deeks allowed Kensi to take charge. Her long tongue was entwining with his, enticing him closer yet again.

Kensi linked her leg with his, allowing herself the leverage to flip him forcefully so that she was now on top. She broke their kiss and placed her slender hand on his waist, causing shivers to run through his body. She moved her lips closer to his ear.

She whispered 'These pants feel wet, maybe you should take them off and have a shower'

As she said this she moved a single slender finger to he bulge in his pants and stroked lightly. The only response he could muster was a nod. Kensi smirked as her hand entered his pants, she kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered seductively again.

'My top is soaking as well, maybe I need a shower. It would be a shame to waste two lots of water, wouldn't it...'


	3. Chapter 3-Beautiful

Deeks and Kensi ended up in her bathroom together. Kensi watched Deeks get undressed. Deeks noticed and took his time taking off his shirt, his tanned muscles being revealed slowly, teasing Kensi. His body had been sculpted by years of surfing and running, the strong California sun browning his muscular form.

Deeks was now naked on his top half, he looked Kensi deep in the eyes as he reached for the hemline of his soaked pants. Kensi felt a shiver run through her body as he pulled them down revealing tight boxer briefs that clung to him. Deeks smirked at Kensi's facial expressions and decided that she was wearing too many clothes herself.

He decided to prolong his teasing and not allow Kensi to see home naked yet. He reached out and placed his hands on Kensi's waist and pulled her closer. His fingers grabbed the edges of her cotton shirt, slowly pulling upwards he could see her tanned supple body. She was only wearing a thin black bra with lace detail.

Deeks hummed in satisfaction at the sight of her body. Isn't that a bit inappropriate for a work day Kens..' he whispered, eyes fixed on her covered breasts. Kensi nodded and whispered back 'Guess it'll have to come of then...won't it?' She reached behind her and slowly released the clasp, then pulling her bra over her arms. Her breasts bounced slightly at the disturbance, her hard nipples tempting Deeks' touch.

Deeks admired Kensi from a distance unable to say anything. Kensi smirked to herself as she saw Deeks stare at her. Deeks managed to muster words enough to tell her 'You're beautiful Kensi, really beautiful' It had been a long time since someone had seen Kensi with so little clothes on and even longer since someone had called her beautiful.

But nobody had looked at her the way Deeks was...

Pressing her firm breasts up against his warm chest she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Deeks took this as a thank you for his comment. Without breaking the kiss, Deeks had managed to pull Kensi's tight jeans halfway down her legs but they got stuck at her muscular calves. Kensi broke the kiss momentarily and yanked her jeans off all the way.

They were both now only in one piece of clothing. Kensi made the first move in removing Deeks briefs. She gently stroked her hand over his crotch, her eyes fixed with his the whole time. She could feel how aroused he was and realised she felt similar. She grabbed the elasticated waist and pulled down slowly. Inch by inch he was revealed. Kensi's feelings had been correct, as she gave his briefs a final tug, his manhood sprung up indicating how aroused he truly was.

Deeks was definitely well proportioned, larger than any of her other sexual partners.

She was impressed, and Deeks could see it in her eyes. But Deeks couldn't stand it any more. He hooked his fingers into her thin lacy pants, feeling the delicacy of the fabric. He pulled gently, revealing her hairless pussy. He was astonished yet again by how perfect she was. Even the dreams he had of her every night did not come close to what he was experiencing now.

They stepped into the shower together, their bodies making constant contact. Kensi turned the shower handle and let the lukewarm water ease their muscles. She looked up into Deeks' eyes and saw the need.

She knew that they both wanted to have sex, but she was scared they were moving to fast. Even on the night they spent together many moths ago, did they kiss, there was no nakedness or sex between them. Kensi had her doubts calmed by Deeks who could see what she was thinking.

'Maybe for tonight we'll just stick with some good old fashioned making out. But of course we'll stay naked..' He winked at her, and Kensi released a sigh of relief. She was glad Deeks didn't want to move too fast.

She was enjoying just seeing him naked and wet...

Don't worry, sexy times ensue...


	4. Chapter 4- Red Lace Panties

After their shower, Kensi and Deeks dried themselves off was approaching 11 by the time they were dry. Deeks had no dry clothes to change into, but Kensi had an LAPD t shirt he had left there before.

After shaking his damp boxer briefs out, he put them back on as well. Kensi put an oversized t shirt on that she wore every night and whilst Deeks wasn't looking she slipped on a pair of red lacy panties, just to tease him some more. Kensi allowed Deeks to get changed in her bathroom while she laid down in her own bed.

She wasn't sure where Deeks was going to spend the night. She hoped he would join her in bed, but the didn't want to look to eager to sleep with him for the night. As she laid in her bed, Kensi realised how far their relationship had progressed in a single evening.

They hadn't talked much but it was clear that Deeks liked her a lot. Kensi also couldn't believe that she'd seen Deeks naked. Something she had been dreaming of fir many years now, even they she'd never admit it.

She wanted to talk to Deeks about where their relationship was heading, if you could call it that. Kensi knew deep inside her that she loved Deeks, but they had only spent a few hours together kissing, she couldn't reveal her feelings. She was scared that he would leave or that he would get killed or tortured again and that she would get even more damaged.

She wanted to give Deeks a chance at making her happy but she felt that she was too damaged to have a serious relationship. But Deeks made her feel more secure than anyone else ever had. She felt safe when they were kissing and he was holding her. She could imagine a future between them, but she didn't know if Deeks was that serious about her.

As if he knew Kensi was thinking about him, Deeks appeared in the bathroom doorway.

'You asleep Kensi?' he asked quietly

She turned towards him to see him standing their, looking like an angel in the halo of light form the bathroom.

'I'm awake'

'Okay, I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to go and sleep on your couch'

Deeks felt like sleeping in the same bed would be too much for them both to handle. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her, and he wasn't sure whether Kensi wanted that much intimacy at this point in their relationship.

Kensi was disappointed that he didn't want to share a bed. They'd seen each other naked by now, wasn't sharing a bed a step down from that. But she had a plan.

'Okay, but you should brush your teeth first, their is a spare toothbrush in my cabinet' she replied

Deeks felt his heart sink slightly when she didn't suggest sharing a bed, but he went back into the bathroom and found the spare toothbrush.

As Deeks brushed his teeth quietly next door, Kensi removed her oversized t shirt. This left her in just her red lacy panties and nothing else. She smirked to herself as she realised how aroused she still was. Her nipples were as hard as they had ever been and her panties felt moist. She knew Deeks would enjoy her surprise and maybe he'd join her in bed.

Deeks rinsed his mouth out and opened the bathroom door. What he saw was not what he had expected. Kensi was stood in the doorway, hair flowing down her back and shoulders. Eyes looking downwards, with a sultry smile on her face. Her breasts were no longer covered by her t shirt, they were free, nipples pointing hard towards the ceiling.

His gaze traveled down past her toned stomach and her belly button piercing that was sparkling in the light. She was wearing only a pair of small red lace panties. They looked slightly moist, like she was ready for him. His gaze continued down her long tanned supermodel legs. They looked smooth and supple, like they should be wrapped around his waist.

He looked back up and stared into her eyes, he realised he had been holding his breath and he let it free. Her eyes flickered up to his, they were full of need and they penetrated his. She looked amazingly sexy, better than anyone he had ever seen before. This is the picture that would be permanently engraved in his mind.

She whispered in a soft low sultry voice 'Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch..?'

She needed no response.

He grabbed her by the waist hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close. He pushed her down to the bed, maintaining eye contact the whole time. His lips found hers and he kissed her hard, letting her know he appreciated her. He broke the kiss momentarily and whispered into her ear as she grabbed his biceps

'Kensi Marie Blye, you will be the death of me...'


	5. Chapter 5-Pleasure

Gentle Californian sunlight streamed through the windows illuminating the two bodies strewn across the bed. But to Kensi the light wasn't gentle, she had drunk two large beers last night and she certainly hadn't gotten much sleep. She blinked hard to allow her eyes to adjust to the new light. In the haze of the morning, Kensi momentarily forgot what had happened the night before.

But as she rolled inwards and stretched out she could feel Deeks spooning her from behind. She smiled to herself, flashes of the night before coming back to her. She could clearly remember kissing Deeks really hard many times during the evening. And she also remembered a pair of red lace panties. She still couldn't believe that they'd almost slept together, something she had been dreaming about for a long time now. She still hadn't told Deeks how she felt about him, but it at least they still had the connection they had discovered many months ago.

Deeks was also beginning to stir in the morning light.

He remembered where he was straight away, he kept his eyes shut as he remembered Kensi naked except from her panties. Deeks felt Kensi's warm body pressed into hers, this wasn't helping his already aroused state. He murmured to try and wake Kensi but she only snuggled in closer, causing her ass to grind up against his naked crotch.

Kensi knew what she was doing, she could feel Deeks' arousal quite clearly. Their intimate touching but lack of sex last night had left them both wanting more, this was clear in Deeks' case. Kensi decided to give Deeks a nice wakeup call. She rolled over and kissed him on the nose, letting him know that she was awake.

She whispered in his ear 'I'm going to go and take a shower now, and no you can't join me...'

Deeks groaned and closed his eyes tighter as Kensi wriggled out of the duvet. Kensi was acting surprisingly normal, they had just nearly slept together and all she did was kiss him on the nose.

Deeks' concerned were interrupted as he felt the duvet being yanked off of his naked body. He looked down to see Kensi, inches away from his manhood.

She looked him straight in the eyes and said 'Were you not satisfied by last night then Deeks?'

Deeks could only mumble in reply as he felt her slender fingers on his dick. She began to stroke gently, still maintaining eye contact. Deeks clenched the mattress, thanking the stars for Kensi Blye and her amazing hands.

What he did not expect was her to move even closer, smiling as she stared at his manhood. She began to open her mouth but stopped and smirked at Deeks, she simply placed a kiss on the end of his arousal. Her eyes flickered up to Deeks' faces, his eyes full of need. She smirked again and let go of his dick. She slid if the bed and left him in a state of despair, wanting more yet again.

She stood up behind the end of the bed and ruffled her hair, making her look even sexier in the morning light. She bent down slowly and picked up Deeks' shirt, slipping it over her slender shoulders, she winked at Deeks.

The shirt reached her mid thigh, obscuring Deeks' view of her naked body. He could still see her hard nipples through the thin fabric however, indicating that she was just as aroused as he was. She walked over to her wardrobe and reached up to the shelf above it. As she did, the shirt revealed her toned ass and the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

If Deeks died right then, with that sight in his mind, he would have died happy. As she grabbed the towel, the shirt covered her back up again. She them made her way over to the bathroom and said to Deeks

'I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'm still sticky from last night...'

Deeks nodded as she shut the door behind herself. Deeks stayed laid in bed as Kensi took her shower. He could imagine her hot body being soaked by the warm water, as it did last night.

After a few minutes, Deeks heard faint noise over the sound of the shower. He could hear Kensi moaning softly, a sound he had never heard before. Maybe Kensi was as wound up as he was. Maybe she thought the sound of the shower would cover her antics but it did not. Deeks smiled as the moaning got louder, obviously Kensi was enjoying herself in there.

Deeks could no longer hold himself back and he climbed out of her bed and strolled over to the bathroom door which was fortunately not locked. He placed his hand on the handle and pulled down, opening the door and allow steam to billow out unto his face. Kensi hadn't realised that Deeks was in the bathroom, so closed the door quietly. He could now see her stood in the corner, two fingers inside herself, the other hand massaging her breast. She was still moaning as Deeks advanced on the shower.

She had her eyes closed and did not notice Deeks stood metres away from her.

Obviously the skills she had acquired as an agent, being aware of her surroundings did not apply when she was aroused. Deeks opened the shower door and said to Kensi

'Are you enjoying yourself there princess..?'

Kensi gasped as she saw Deeks stood in her shower, watching her pleasure herself...


	6. Chapter 6-Twinkies and Hickeys

Even after Deeks had caught Kensi pleasuring herself in the shower, they hadn't ended up having sex. When Deeks had imagined their first night together, he had imagined non stop sex. But they were both damaged, Deeks had been tortured only a few months ago and Kensi had only just come back from Afghanistan 5 weeks ago.

Perhaps neither of them had the confidence, they both wanted their first sexual experience together to be special. Although they had not talked about, they both knew that it just wasn't the right time.

After their first shower, and even when Kensi had seduced Deeks, neither of them could make the move to have sex.

They had both seen each other naked by now, and Deeks had brought Kensi to climax in the shower twice. Kensi had also made Deeks come in the shower the second time round, but it had felt too rushed to have sex yet.

Even they were both sexually frustrated, the amount of intimacy they had given each other in just two days was satisfying enough for both of them.

For both Kensi and Deeks it had been a long time since they'd had sex. It felt wrong for both of them if they were with somebody else, because all they could think about was each other.

...

After their second shower together, Deeks and Kensi decided to dry off and change separately. Mostly due to the fear that they would not be able to keep their hands off each other and they would be even later to work.

Deeks changed back into his clothes from the day before, all of which had now dried sufficiently. However he could still smell the scent of Kensi's naked body on his shirt.

Kensi put on her nicest blue jeans that complimented her assets perfectly. Underneath she had put on a pale blue thong, the same colour as Deeks' shirt. If Deeks caught a glimpse of that during the day it would make him wild.

She matched the thong with a thin pale blue bra, that was partly visible through her t shirt. The t shirt was the one Deeks had asked her to burn many months before, but she had refused it reminded her of him whilst she was on duty in Afghanistan. She felt it was suitable for the situation they were now in.

Kensi also did a cute side plait, the kind she used to wear when they first met. By the time her hair was dry in it, it would reveal loose sexy curls, that she was sure would impress Deeks even more.

Kensi didn't think she had ever put this much effort into a work out fit before.

With a touch of lip gloss and mascara she was ready to head to work.

Deeks was in the kitchen by the time she had dressed. He was waiting for her with her favourite mug, full of hot coffee. He also had a twinkie in his hand, obviously he had found her stash in the back of her cupboard.

As Kensi stepped out, Deeks noted how hot she looked, even more than usual. He could see her bra through her t shirt. Then he realised that he'd seen that shirt before. He chose not to mention it as she stepped closer to him.

He held the cup out to her to bring her closer. She took it and smirked at him. This was the first time they had been fully clothed since yesterday evening, she was now imagining him shirtless.

'Thank you' she said in between sips of her coffee

'My pleasure, shall we head out to work now, its getting late?'

Kensi didn't want to leave, she would have to be around people, which meant she couldn't be naked with Deeks anymore. But she knew she had no choice, Hetty would suspect something if they were both absent.

Kensi nodded whilst sipping the remainder of her coffee.

'Only if I can have my twinkie now' she demanded, a smile on her face.

Deeks nodded silently and held it out to her.

'But only if I can have a kiss' he replied

She could not resist and she kissed him hard, her hands running down his chest.

Her lips moved past his, and she couldn't hold herself back. She moved down to his tanned neck and kissed hard, reminding him of the night kiss held for a good few seconds, and Kensi could feel herself getting excited.

She then realised that if she continued they wouldn't able to hold back and they'd be even later.

She broke their embrace and took the twinkie from Deeks' hand. He was now speechless after Kensi's actions, he was now as aroused as he'd been that morning.

He somehow managed to exit Kensi's house and get in her car. All the while remaining speechless.

Kensi followed him after she had locked her house, half a twinkie still lodged in her mouth. Kensi smirked as she saw his face, she started the ignition and drove out of the street towards work.

...

As Deeks stepped into the bullpen with Kensi at his side, Callen's first comment was

'Is that a hickey I see on your neck Deeks; someone got lucky last night..!'


	7. Chapter 7-Genuinely happy

Deeks shrugged off Callen's comment. He knew if he showed any emotion Callen would somehow work out that he had been with Kensi. Callen had some kind of sixth sense about those kind of things.  
>Callen took this response as an excuse to tease Deeks further.<br>'She must have been someone special Deeks if you're not bragging about her.  
>Callen was right, Kensi was special and Deeks wanted to announce to the world how in love he was with her. But he hadn't told Kensi yet about his feelings, and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate him announcing their relationship to the team.<br>'Yes she was really special, and I did have an amazing night last night, but for the moment I'd like to keep my relationship to myself.' Deeks replied as Callen was left stunned.

As Eric sounded his new novelty bell to indicate a case, Deeks looked over to Kensi who smiled a genuine smile at him.  
>Deeks nodded softly and headed out the bullpen towards the stairs, Kensi followed close behind him.<br>Callen and Sam, who were still stunned by Deeks' emotional response, made their way up to OPS close behind.  
>Once they had all arrived up at OPS Nell and Eric briefed them on the case.<br>Deeks couldn't concentrate however as Kensi was stood right next to him at the back of the dimly lit room.  
>The only thing he could picture as he looked down at her was her naked body, her nipples hard and her hair tousled.<br>Once again he noticed the shirt she was wearing and he said to her.  
>'I thought i told you to burn that shirt Fearne?'<br>Kensi smirked at his comment, perhaps he paid more attention than she thought.  
>'Yes you did, but I like this shirt, it brings back good memories'<br>It gave Kensi memories of the first time Deeks had asked her out before she went to Afghanistan.  
>It gave Deeks the same memories as well and he accepted her comment, glad that she's kept that shirt to remember the time they had spent together.<br>Nell interrupted Deeks' thoughts as she asked Kensi a question about the case. Kensi responded easily, pretending that she wasn't imagining her and Deeks together.  
>As Kensi continued to talk to the group her hand slid up his back, out of sight from the others.<br>Deeks gasped as he felt her fingers move down to his ass, gently squeezing it.  
>Sam heard his gasp and asked him 'Something to add Deeks..?'<br>Deeks shook his head forcefully as Kensi's hand moved upwards and squeezed his bicep. Her arm still well out of view in the dim light of the OPS. Callen began to talk as Deeks tried to nudge Kensi away.  
>'Well okay then, me and Sam will head out to the crime scene, Deeks and Kensi can go and talk to the victims family'<br>Deeks and Kensi both nodded and began to walk away quickly. Kensi's hand remained on Deeks' bicep as they walked out of OPS.  
>Nobody noticed except for Nell who had been taking note of the pair's unusual behaviour.<br>As the pair walked down the stairs Deeks whispered to Kensi  
>'What was that groping for?'<br>Kensi replied with a sultry smile on her face  
>'That's a thanks for not telling Callen that I caused that hickey, and it was also a thank you for last night. I really enjoyed it as well.'<p>

Her comment was genuine and so was her smile. For the first time in a long time Kensi was truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8-Sticky hands

Kensi and Deeks headed across town to talk to the victims parents. The car ride was silent but comfortable. But then Deeks had an idea.

'Kensi, I know we have done everything in the wrong order. But would you like to go on a date with me, say Friday night?' he asked politely

'It would be my pleasure, what are you planning' replied Kensi

Deeks had finally asked Kensi out on a date, their relationship felt more official now.

Kensi couldn't wait, Friday was only two days away and she wanted to ready for whatever Deeks had planned.

Knowing Deeks the date wouldn't be very conventional, but she knew she would love whatever he had planned.

'Well, you'll find out on Friday won't you, just wear something casual that you don't mind getting messed up...'

That was quite an unusual request, images of paintballing and quad biking flashed through Kensi's mind.

Deeks had something special in mind and he knew Kensi would love it, if only Friday would come quicker.

...

Kensi knocked firmly on the door, they had come to see the wife of Martin Park, a deceased naval officer.

The door swung open slowly, revealing a small child. Her head was covered with a mass of blonde curls, her skin was olive coloured and her eyes were alert and staring amazed at the two young agents. Her hands were plastered with red sticky paint and she was chuckling to herself.

Her mother followed close behind, an almost replica of her daughter. She was tall and slender with long brunette hair and light olive skin.

'Hello there, sorry about my daughter, I still haven't told her about her father and she's really hyper at the moment..she's wearing me down. Sorry, too much information, Martin always warns me about babbling on, well he used to...'

Mrs Park looked genuinely exhausted and you could tell she had been crying. She was obviously running on pure caffeine.

'Hello Mrs Parker, we are the NCIS agents come you see you about your husband, I'm Kensi Blye and this is Marty Deeks. May we come in?' Kensi asked politely

'Yes sure, come in. Just mind Dani's sticky hands, she's been painting'

Kensi and Deeks walked carefully past the little girl, who looked about 5. Kensi smiled a big smile at Dani, the girl seemed so carefree and happy.

...

Kensi and Deeks sat down softly on the living room couch, their shoulders making more contact than usual. They remained professional but recognised their close proximity.

Deeks began to ask questions about Mrs Parker's husband as Kensi remembered any useful information relevant to the case.

Just as Deeks was finishing off the little girl, Dani ran through the room, holding her little paint covered hands up in the air.

Mrs Parker gasped as she ran through giggling as hard as was physically possible.  
>'Dani, is that appropriate behaviour when we have guests round?' she exclaimed loudly at her daughter.<br>Dani looked scared and shocked, obviously not understanding the pressure her mother was under.

Mrs Parker looked exhausted and Kensi could see that she couldn't handle her daughter as well as provide them with useful information.

Kensi decided to take matters into her own hands.

She approached Dani slowly and crouched down to maintain eye contact and asked the young girl gently

'May I please see you pretty paintings my little Princess?'

Dani nodded frantically and her smile returned. She looked up briefly to her mother to acknowledge that she was allowed. Mrs Parker nodded gently and smiled thankfully at Kensi.

Dani immediately grabbed Kensi's arm with her sticky hands and pulled her to the kitchen.

Kensi did not flinch at the feel of wet paint on her arm but instead smiled widely at the little girl and followed her lead.

Deeks watched the situation with great appreciation for Kensi's relationship with children.

He continued to ask Mrs Parker questions about her husband as Dani led Kensi into the kitchen.

...

In the kitchen there was pink and red paint strewn everywhere. A painting of three people buried underneath the mess. Kensi bent down to begin clearing up the paint and Dani picked up the wet painting, waving it in the air.

Kensi looked up from her scrubbing and asked Dani who the people in the painting were.

Dani replied with a massive smile spread across her face.

'This is me, Mummy and Daddy at Christmas. It was really fun and I got a big girl's bike from Granny!'

Kensi could see it now, there was a large pink bicycle in the corner of the painting, it was larger than all the people and had shiny tassels on the handlebars.

'That's an amazing painting Dani, I'll let you do another one if you help me tidy up quickly.'

Dani responded quickly and began to get on her knees and wipe the floor. Obviously her parents had taught her well about manners.

It took Kensi all of two minutes to clean the paint covered floor with the help of her assistant.  
>...<p>

In the other room Deeks had finished his questions. After sitting in silence for a few minutes listening to the giggles coming form the kitchen, Mrs Parker broke the silence.

'So you and Miss Blye, you seem very close. Are you two together?'

It was the first time Deeks could answer that question with a 'yes', although he'd dreamt about it for years.

'Yes' he replied 'Can you really tell?'

'Yes, well I can. I looked at my husband the same way you look at Kensi. It's really sweet'

Deeks nodded and realised again how much he adored Kensi.

...

In the next room Dani had begun painting Kensi a picture. Kensi watched her closely, seeing what she would paint. She could imagine a future with a little girl that looked similar to Dani.

The man she could see as the father of her children was Deeks. He could imagine them spending the day on the beach, Deeks teaching their children to surf or body board. She hoped Deeks could imagine something similar, she didn't know if she could find the same kind if happiness with anyone else.

By the time Kensi had finished imagining her perfect future, Dani had finished her painting.

It was a picture of a heart, coloured brightly with a mix of pink, red and purple. She had also outlined the heart in blue glitter a sparkled in the light.

'It's for you and your boyfriend with the messy hair..!'

Dani giggled and thrust the painting into Kensi's hands.

Kensi looked at the painting and realised that even a five year old could see that her and Deeks were together. She sighed and folded the painting into her pocket. But she was still happy that she'd managed to connect with the little girl.

...

Deeks was joined by Kensi in the living room. Kensi had streaks of paint on her arms and face, but Deeks decided not to tell her yet. They thanked Mrs Parker for her cooperation, and Kensi waved goodbye to Dani. Unexpectedly, Dani ran over to Kensi and hugged her hard, her arms only reaching round to her bum.

Kensi rubbed Dani's head and said goodbye. She had to prise her hands off from around her waist.

The pair thanked the family again and Deeks stepped out the front door first. Kensi was close behind but Mrs Parker held her back for a few seconds and whispered to Kensi.

'You better be careful with that one, he really loves you'

She winked at Kensi and stepped back.  
>Kensi was stunned, had Deeks told her this?<p>

Whatever had happened, Kensi didn't care, she hoped Mrs Parker's comment was true. However she decided not to confront Deeks about his feelings just yet.

...

Once they were a decent distance from the house, Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm. He said to her in a low voice, you look really sexy with paint on your face, it suits you...

Kensi reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Deeks' lips hard. The kiss lasted a few seconds but it was passionate and intimate. It was unexpected, but they both enjoyed it.

Kensi broke the kiss and strolled away leaving Deeks wanting more.

As she walked away Deeks noticed something that Dani had done to Kensi.

'Fearne, you also look really sexy with hand prints on your ass..'


	9. Chapter 9-Fitness

A/N Thanks for all the feedback guys, chapters are far apart now because I'm chilling out in Florence. Where it's like 35C...

The case was an easy solve, they had finished by mid afternoon. The team was expecting to be able to go home early and get some rest but Hetty had other ideas.

Just as the team was walking out the bullpen, laughing about Kensi's paint covered shirt, Hetty interrupted.

'I'm sorry everybody, but the day isn't over yet. I'm afraid there are some extra curricular activities you need to complete thanks to human resources...'

Obviously Hetty didn't agree with keeping her team behind after they had finished a case. But they had to take part in whatever NCIS had planned.

'Right, Callen and Sam have been put down to practice their shooting...'

Kensi crossed her fingers and hoped for something involving guns or knives.

'And Kensi and Deeks, you will be doing fitness and combat training this afternoon.'

Kensi smiled, combat was better than nothing and she could tire Deeks out doing fitness.

Deeks on the other hand was not happy, he knew what Kensi was capable of. The last time they had done combat training together, he had ended up on the floor, bleeding.

...

Hetty sent Callen and Sam off to the shooting range and Kensi and Deeks over to the gym.

They had received instruction to get changed appropriately for combat fighting. They had free reign on what they practiced, but they needed to prove to human resources that they could fight efficiently without injuring themselves.

Deeks got changed into his basketball shorts that reached just above his knee and showed off his tanned muscular legs. He put on a white t shirt, but the one that was extra tight and clung to his toned stomach.

In the next cubicle Kensi picked out the shortest shorts she could find in her locker. She also laid out her running top, which had a low v neck and only just reached her short line. Underneath she wore her padded sports bra, just to tease Deeks a little bit more, especially after the handprint incident.

They each put on their protective gloves and head gear, ready to begin.

Once they had changed they met each other in the gym, ready to start the training, combat fighting first.  
>Deeks was already there when Kensi arrived, standing on the gym mat, and she smiled slightly to herself when she saw how tight Deeks t shirt was. She could see his tight abs, and his shorts accentuated his firm bum.<p>

Deeks noticed what Kensi was wearing at the same time, was she trying to tease him? Her shorts barely covered her ass and her cleavage was visible through her tight top.

Unlike Kensi, Deeks was able to keep his expression minimal. He could see her checking him out.

'Like what you see princess..?'

'Maybe, depends if you're trying to impress me or not'

Deeks knew that he had tried to impress her but Kensi was obviously putting on a show too so Deeks asked her

'I think you're the one trying to impress me'

Kensi also knew this was true so simply replied

'Touche, shaggy... touche'

Deeks began to form a comeback but Kensi interrupted him, wanting to start their combat training.

She jabbed her fist into his arm sharply, causing him to wince but pay attention to her.

Within seconds his cop instincts kicked in and he returned a jab to her padded head but Kensi was ready. She grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards.

However Deeks wriggled himself free, and the serious fighting began. They began to get sweaty and hot. At first it was quick and violent, but then they both wanted to figure out a way to get the other one to the ground.

Kensi didn't know of any mines that Deeks hadn't already encountered before so she decided to beat him a different way.

She reached her padded hands up to her head pretending to readjust her headgear. By doing this her top rose up revealing her toned stomach all the way up to her cute belly button. It also meant that her boobs pressed together and their was more cleavage visible. Just to top it all off and distract Deeks, her tiny shorts rode up, not leaving much to the imagination.

Deeks noticed straight away and his reflexes relaxed for a few seconds as he admired his partner. However, this was enough time for Kensi to take him down.

She reached round his neck and pulled him into a headlock. She then took a swipe at the backs of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

But this time Deeks' reflexes had sharpened again but it was too late, Kensi had pinned him to the ground.

She was on top of him, hands on either side of his head, breathing heavily into his face.

He smiled up at her as he admitted defeat. He realised their proximity and laughed quietly, Kensi had taken him down by showing him her body.

Kensi felt herself aroused by their closeness, she could feel her stomach pressing into his hard abs and her crotch resting on his. Deeks on the other hand could feel her padded breasts on his chest.

Kensi knew they couldn't make out in the gym, Hetty had secret cameras everywhere. So she tried to relieve the tension by just giving Deeks a small peck on the lips.

But Deeks was not satisfied with this minimal contact and he pulled her in deeper. His tongue prised open her lips and Kensi gave in straight away. Once again falling for his passionate touch.

Kensi broke the kiss briefly and whispered in his ear.

'Cameras. Cupboard. Now.'

Deeks understood straight away and he slid out from under Kensi. He stood up and strolled quickly over to the sports cupboard where he believed there were no cameras.

Kensi was close behind, anticipating his touch again.

Once they were both confined to the small cupboard, Kensi closed and locked the door, separating them from any prying eyes.

Once they were safely inside, Deeks pressed Kensi up against the wall, kissing her hard. She returned the passion and put her linked hands behind his head, pulling him even closer.

Deeks ran his hands down her body, which was hot from their fighting. His hands found their way to her breasts and he began to massage them.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt herself more wet. She responded to Deeks' movements by grabbing the bottom of his t shirt and pulling it off and up. She then proceeded to grind herself even closer to him.

By this point they were very hot and sweaty, their hearts racing and their breathing was quick and fast.

Deeks mumbled as Kensi began to pull down his shorts.

'Do you think we could log this as our fitness activity..?'


	10. Chapter 10-Teeny Bikini

A/N Sorry this is only a short chapter but there is another one coming soon. I've just arrived back in the UK from Florence, I managed to get my passport stolen and I only just managed to cross the border. Thank god for understanding Custom Officers...

After their long partly clothed make out session in the sports cupboard, Kensi and Deeks returned to the bullpen fully dressed. Nonetheless, Kensi's hair was still messed up and Deeks had evidence of more hickeys on his collarbone but thankfully nobody noticed. Well the pair hoped nobody had noticed.

They still hadn't had sex yet but neither of them felt the cupboard was the right place or time. If Hetty had caught them in the cupboard actually having sex she would have gone crazy and probably fired them. They both wanted their first time to be slow and passionate, but they both knew it wouldn't be long now...

Once they had logged their afternoon activities, the team could go home. Deeks and Kensi told Hetty they'd successfully completed the combat section. Kensi added that she had won, but Deeks felt the end result was pretty satisfying in the end. Making out for half an hour.

They logged their fitness activity as high intensity circuit training. Deeks assured Hetty that it had been very high intensity and Kensi smirked at him.

As the pair walked out of the bullpen Sam asked them if they wanted to go to the bar. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other knowingly.

'No thanks guys, I'm taking my girlfriend surfing tonight. But I'll see you guys tomorrow.'

Deeks smiled at Sam and began to walk towards the exit, leaving Kensi, who had just been informed of what they were doing tonight. So she replied.

'Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to skip this session. I'm meeting up with a guy tonight'

Callen and Sam nodded as Kensi began to back away. She saw Deeks down the hallway and they smiled to each. That evening was sorted then, they were going surfing.

...

Deeks and Kensi went home separately, but they agreed to meet at the pier at 6. Before the sun was setting and the sun was still warm. It was July so they didn't need wetsuits, only surf shoes and a surf top. Deeks told Kensi that he would bring them, she just needed a bikini underneath her clothes.

Once she got home Kensi knew she had an hour to get ready.

She had a long shower, taking time to shave her legs properly and to use conditioner that protected her hair from the sea. She moisturized really well to make her skin feel amazing.

After drying off she curled her hair into loose beachy waves and applying some waterproof mascara she decided to get dressed.

She picked out a bikini to wear, but it was not any bikini. The bikini was one that she had bought in Brazil a few years back, one that was handmade and one of a kind. It was small but not slutty and had a multicolored aztec print decorating it. The triangle of the bikini too were thin, and allowed her nipples to be seen. The bottoms accentuated her ass perfectly, leaving just enough to the imagination. Over the top she wire a tiny pair a swim shorts that were a light blue colour, they would match the colour of Deeks' eyes.

She decided not to wear a top down to the beach, it was still warm outside and she knew Deeks would enjoy the view.

...

Deeks and Kensi made their way down to the beach separately. Deeks had bought his own surfboard and rented Kensi one and he was dragging them in the sand behind him.

He had also bought wetsuit tops, to stop them getting chilly if they stayed out late.

As he walked down the lifeguard tower where they were planning to meet Deeks saw Kensi walking down.

She was wearing a tiny patterned bikini and shorts that showed off her assets. Her hair was down and wavy, how Deeks liked it. Her skin looked soft and tanned from the Californian sun.

As she got closer Deeks smiled at her, thinking to himself how beautiful she looked.

She strolled up to him, eyes looking down, the wind catching her ling shiny hair. He could tell she wasn't wearing much makeup but she looked amazing, possibly even better than she did when she was made up.

'Hello beautiful' Deeks said as Kensi looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with the light from the dimming sun.

Kensi smiled even wider and stood up taller, giving him a quick peck on the lips with her soft lips.

'Hello handsome' she replied quietly

Deeks chuckled back and held out the strap to Kensi's surfboard. She took it along with a wetsuit jacket. Deeks then held out his empty hand and linked it with hers.

'Shall we go surfing then Fearne?'

Kensi nodded and started to run towards the waves. Deeks followed, their hands still linked.

'Race you' Deeks said and he sprinted off down to the shoreline.


	11. Chapter 11-Catching a wave

Kensi beat Deeks to the shoreline, throwing sand at him on the way, it stuck in clumps in his blond hair, making him look even more rugged.

By the time Deeks had reached Kensi had already put on her wetsuit jacket. It was tight fitting and offered Deeks a nice view of her cleavage, but he couldn't see her because of the sand in his eyes.

Kensi laughed at him stumbling about trying to open his eyes. But Deeks had managed to clean it out and caught Kensi unaware with his actions. He threw a handful of sand back, it hit her bum and went into her bikini. She screamed and attacked him back with another handful. She began to laugh at his reaction, his face portraying a look of terror but he was chuckling nonetheless.

He was not expecting her to attack back again and he stumbled backwards landing in the shallow water. Kensi jumped on him seeing that he had fallen over and could now not get her back.

They were laughing uncontrollably by this point, they had sand in places that sand shouldn't be and they were rolling about in the warm shallow waters.

...

Once they had calmed down and brushed the sand off themselves they put on their beach shoes for surfing and headed out to deeper waters.

Deeks reached the best waves first, and attempted to catch one and impress Kensi. Kensi had seen him surfing many times before and knew he was good but she was still looking forward to watching him. Deeks managed to kneel and then stand up on his board, but the waves were strong and he got knocked off within a few seconds.

Kensi laughed as he attempted a few times, managing to stay on a little longer each time but still not for long.

Kensi then decided to have a go, she was good at surfing, having grown up with an active father who took her out alot. Living next to the beach helped as well, the pair had been surfing before but this it was time was different. They were together now.

She spotted a wave a couple of metres away and decided to go for it. As it got closer she laid on her board and started paddling, kneeling up when it got even closer. Just as she thought she had failed, the wave boosted her up and she managed to stand. She maintained her balance as the wave rolled towards the shore. She began to get more comfortable and looked forwards instead of down and she could see Deeks just ahead of her.

He had been watching her, a feeling a pride in his chest. A feeling of pride that he had Kensi as his girlfriend, a woman who was independent and capable, and damn could she surf..!

Deeks smiled widely at her, watching her glide closer in towards him. The wave leveled out and Kensi hopped of her board, satisfied at her surfing abilities. But she was now concentrating more on Deeks who looked really proud of her. She loved the way he looked at her. It made her feel warm and sometimes tingly inside. It made her feel loved, more than she had ever been by a man, but on par with the love from her Dad. But that was different and it was a very long time ago.

Kensi paddled over to Deeks until she reached shallower water. She smiled wider again as he said to her

'Well done Fearne, I'm proud of you. Shall we go and catch another one'

Kensi nodded and grabbed Deeks' hand, pulling him out to deeper water.

...

Unaware to the the pair, two people had been watching the encounter from the shoreline a couple of hundred metres away. It was Callen and Sam, once Deeks had mentioned a surfing date with his new girlfriend the pair had decided to pay him a visit.

They couldn't recognise his girlfriend because of their distance away. All they could see was a brunette who was obviously good at surfing.

'Wow, she's hot' said Callen, still not knowing it was Kensi 'That bikini is very noticeable...'

Sam nodded, he was married but agreed with Callen, whoever Deeks' girlfriend was she was attractive and seemed just right for him. Even though Callen and Sam knew that Kensi was Deeks' soulmate, they were happy he had found someone.

They decided to leave him alone in bliss, and planned on asking him how his date went tomorrow morning.

...

The pair had several unsuccessful attempts at catching another wave, the current getting stronger as the wind picked up and the sun began to sink. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly though, there was not a moment when either of them wasn't smiling. They were just beginning to get tired.

They were starting to get a bit chilly, they had not anticipated staying out this late but they were enjoying themselves so much. It had been the best date either of them had ever had, and was different from anything else. The two enjoyed a dinner date, but they had that arranged already and this was something more interesting.

Deeks called it a night just as Kensi saw a massive swell coming in off the side of the pier, in line with the lifeguard tower where they had met up.

Kensi shouted out to him and he saw the wave as well when he turned around. They decided to go for it. They lined up a few metres apart and began to paddle.

The wave reached them within a few seconds so they kneeled up on their boards ready to catch it.

Kensi looked at Deeks and nodded and they stood up in unison, with perfect timing for the incoming wave.

The wave reached them and they began to surf properly, in line with each other perfectly.

The pair began to cheer as the wave started to slow, they had caught a wave together successfully and they both had adrenaline rushing through their blood.

Their surfboards drifted closer together as the wave reached shallower water. Deeks held out his hand towards Kensi and she grabbed it, they floated all the way back to the shoreline together like that.

Deeks looked at Kensi as they floated back, her hair was soaked but shiny and still looked perfect. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was smiling at him.

She thought he looked very handsome and rugged standing tall on his surfboard. His hair was messy and stuck to his face and he looked very happy to be where he was.

As they could see the sand on the seabed, Deeks decided to yank Kensi's arm and pull her into the water.

He jumped in, pulling her with him, she followed nearly landed on top of him.

She laughed loudly her face breaking into a massive smile. Deeks stared at her laughing face and sat down in the shallow water, his tanned legs crossed just under the surface. She sat down beside him, still beaming, her eyes bright and excited.

Kensi calmed down again and looked into Deeks' sea blue eyes. He was smiling back at her and his face was illuminated by the orange and pink light from the sunset on the distance.

'Thank you for an amazing evening Deeks. I really loved it.'

She said seriously, her face was genuine and calm.

'My pleasure Kensi, my absolute pleasure.'

She smiled again and leaned in, giving him a brief but passionate kiss. Deeks returned the action pulling her in for a longer, deeper kiss.

The pair was sat in the warm sea, the sunset highlighting there features, as they continued kissing their silhouette was clear in the dimming sky.

They were perfect together, everything was perfect


	12. Chapter 12-The morning after

It was now Thursday, Deeks and Kensi had gone home separately after their date, needing a good sleep not interrupted by sex or making out.

Neither of them really wanted to spend the night without the other, but they knew they should at least wait until after their proper fate to have sex. They knew if they went time together they would end up having sex.

They had both found it hard without the other one by their side. Both Deeks and Kensi had bought themselves to climax at home alone that night thinking about each other.

Kensi had taken the vibrator from under her bed that she had been using a lot in the past few months with the lack of men she had met. She had climaxed within a few minutes thinking about Deeks' naked and tanned body. She had brought herself to multiple orgasms within an hour before feeling exhausted and going to sleep.

Similarly Deeks had made himself cum more than ever before, imagining Kensi naked and horny. He had collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and very messy after his 20 minutes of intense masturbating.

...

Deeks woke up at about 7am, the harsh light streaming through his open windows. He had been dreaming about Kensi, but this time it was hotter and sexier than any other dream he had experienced about her before. He woke up with a rock hard boner pointing up his towards his chest.

He decided to try and take care of it but then he realised the time, he had agreed with Kensi that he would pick her up at 7:15, and it took 10 minutes to get to her house.

That was not enough time to enjoy himself. He began to get changed, hoping his morning wood would go down by the time he got to work. He put on a crisp white shirt and his favourite jeans, the outfit accentuated his deep tan and baby blue eyes.

He grabbed his portable coffee mug and filled it with steaming coffee to try and clear his mind and wake him up.  
>He grabbed a Twinkie for Kensi and a doughnut for himself for breakfast and headed out the apartment.<p>

After locking the door he climbed into his car and started the engine, realising he had just enough time to get to Kensi. However at the same time he noticed his hard on still hadn't subsided...

...

Kensi had not woken up by the time Deeks reached her front door, she had not put her alarm on after her intense pleasure session the night before.

Deeks knocked twice on her front door and heard no reply, assuming she was in the shower or couldn't hear him, he used his own key to unlock her front door.

Deeks walked through the living room, the floor scattered with old pizza boxes and the sofa stained from Kensi spilling her drink previously.

Deeks smiled as he remembered the first kiss they had shared together in that sofa just two nights ago.

Deeks called out to Kensi again getting no reply, so he decided to go into her bedroom, thinking she was still asleep.

He gently pushed open her bedroom door, immediately seeing Kensi's figure spread out on the large bed.

She was naked and bare, her legs spread wide, giving Deeks a view of her pink moist pussy.

He gasped as he saw her, legs spread and body bare. A large dildo vibrator laid next to her, ger hand still gripping it from the night before. Obviously Kensi had been as wound up as he had last night.

His dick for even harder in his pants as he admired Kensi's sleeping form. He didn't want to appear creepy but he couldn't stop admiring how beautiful she was, and damn she was his girlfriend, he could look if he wanted to.

Deeks could see that Kensi was still horny, her moist pussy glistened in the morning light and her hard nipples stood up, pointing towards the ceiling.

He wanted to wake her up because they were already late for work, but he had an ingenious idea.

Unbuttoning his clean shirt and removing his jeans, he sat down gently on the end of Kensi's bed. He looked down, seeing his hard dick pulsating in his boxers. He reached across Kensi, grasping the vibrator from her clenched hand.

It was long and wide, and looked like it had been well used, at least both of them hadn't been getting much action in the last few months.

He flicked the switch on the end and it started to hum and vibrate firmly. Deeks placed one hand on Kensi's knee and spread her legs slightly more. He placed the vibrator right on her raw clitoris, slowly rubbing it up and down.

After a few seconds she began to moan, her eyes flickering open. She began to wake.

Kensi could feel a warm sensation between her legs as she began to descend from unconsciousness. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the morning light and she looked down to see Deeks holding her large pink vibrator against her clitoris.

Kensi began to moan, the vibrations from the vibrator quickly bringing her waves of intense pleasure.

She whispered to Deeks 'You bad, bad boy, waking me up like that.'

Deeks smiled at her and started to move the vibrator close to the entrance of her vagina. Kensi gasped, as he slid it inside of her, it filled her up completely,vibrating against her walls.

Kensi said to Deeks, a sultry look in her eyes, 'Now take those boxers off, I want to see that hard dick of yours. I know how to put you out of your misery.'

She smirked at him as she ran a single finger along the lump in his boxers. He gasped, looking deep into her eyes. She stared right back at him, giving him a comment that made him shiver.

You're pleasuring me, now it's my turn to pleasure you...'

A/N Don't worry, you'll get a description of this section of sexy times in the next chapter tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13-First time ever

Kensi grabbed the waistband of Deeks' boxers and pulled them down, a sultry look on her face. His dick sprung out and Kensi smiled at Deeks, raising an eyebrow.

She grabbed his penis and began to stroke slowly at first but then speeding up. Deeks was laid beside Kensi on the bed so he still had access to the vibrator inside of her.

As Kensi stroked Deeks' dick, he moved the vibrator in and out of her vagina. She moaned every time he moved it slightly and after a few minutes her free hand grabbed the sheets showing how much pleasure he was giving her.

As Kensi was slowly bought towards orgasm she couldn't believe what was happening. It was only two days ago that Deeks and Kensi had kissed and now he had woken her up with his hands on her vibrator inside of her.  
>After a few minutes Deeks could feel himself coming to a climax, his breathing got quicker and his muscles started to clench. He could no longer hold Kensi's vibrator in place and he began to moan.<p>

He finally came, a smile on his face...

After he had climaxed he decided to focus all his efforts on giving Kensi the best orgasm she had ever experienced.

After a few seconds to catch his breath he shuffled down the bed and kneeled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He spread Kensi's legs further apart and put his head between them. He slowly pulled out the vibrating dildo that was still in her vagina.

Kensi gasped as soon as she realised that he was going to go down on her.

She grasped the sheets with both hands as he slowly licked down her moist lips.

He began to suck her clitoris hard, bringing her waves of pleasure she had never experienced before.

After a few minutes she could feel a powerful orgasm coming. Deeks noticed how close she was and placed two fingers inside of her. He curled them up towards her inner wall.

This ended it for Kensi, she screamed as Deeks gave her clitoris one final suck and curled his fingers up inside of her.

She felt something inside of her that she had never felt before, she could feel herself squirting something. It was something she had read about, a squirting orgasm, but it was something she never believed could actually happen.

Deeks watched Kensi with a smile on his face as she screamed and gasped her way to a massive orgasm.

She began to squirt as she climaxed, something that surprised Deeks. Maybe it was something that was common for her but he had never seen it before.

Kensi fell back on the bed as she gasped heavily, trying to regain her breath.

Deeks jumped on the bed beside her, he was still exhausted from his orgasm.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Deeks asked Kensi a question

'Have you ever, you know..?'

'No, no, never before. I didn't think it was ever possible!'

Deeks smiled, knowing he was the one that had brought Kensi that much pleasure.

'Thank you Deeks, thank you. That was most probably the most pleasurable five minutes of my life.'


	14. Chapter 14-Interrupted

Kensi and Deeks had begun to get dressed, realising they were her late for work, when Deeks' mobile rung.

Deeks picked it up and answered whilst buttoning up his shirt with his free hand.

It was Callen, Deeks was expecting him to be calling to tell him he was late.

'Hello Callen, yes I know I'm late. Me and Kensi are stuck in traffic and...'

Callen interrupted him

'No Deeks it's okay, you don't need to come in today. Hetty said that we have a big undercover case starting next week so she wants us to get some rest.'

Deeks sighed a breath of relief, he wouldn't be told off for being late and he got to spend the whole day alone with Kensi.

Kensi looked at Deeks quizzically, Deeks nodded at Kensi and gave her a thumbs up. Kensi smiled at him, knowing it was good news.

'Are you and Kensi in the car on the way?' Callen asked

Deeks smiled and said to Callen  
>'Yes, yes we are, Kensi is here and I'll tell her we don't need to come in.'<p>

Kensi listened and she breathed a sigh of relief similarly to Deeks. They didn't have to go into work, she didn't know why but she was glad.

She decided to tease Deeks whilst he was talking to Callen. She had not got fully changed yet so she removed her shirt from the night before along with her bra, giving Deeks a view of her breasts.

Deeks noticed straight away and his breath hitched in her throat.

Unaware of the situation Callen continued talking to Deeks

'So tell Kensi that you two don't need to be in work until Monday. But you need to ready for a busy week of undercover work.'

Deeks listened but gasped again as Kensi reached behind her back with both arms, pretending to stretch her muscles. Her actions made her breasts stick out even further. Her hair was tousled and messy and flowed across her front and down her back. She had already put on a new pair of jeans and she looked like a goddess in the morning light. Deeks was continuously amazed by Kensi's beauty.

'You're beautiful'

He whispered to Kensi quietly

Kensi blushed but smiled back another genuine smile.

Deeks realised that Callen was still on the phone. He wasn't listening to what Callen was saying so he said quickly to him.

'Sorry Callen, the traffic has started moving. I'm gonna have to go now but I'll pass the message on to Kensi.'

Deeks hadn't been listening to what Callen had been saying and the traffic hadn't started moving. Deeks was at home with Kensi. A half naked Kensi.  
>Deeks shut off his phone, hanging up on Callen.<p>

By this point Kensi had put a new bra and top on. Leaving Deeks aroused and unsatisfied.

Kensi looked at Deeks with a serious but still happy look on her face.

'Seen as we have the whole day off, shall we talk about our thing?'

Deeks nodded, knowing that even though the pair was officially together now they still had things to talk about.


	15. Chapter 15-It's a love story

A/N I just started my summer holidays, so I'm quite bored and I have ages for writing but sometimes I can't be bothered...

Deeks and Kensi were sat cross legged on her bed facing each other. They had agreed to have a conversation about their 'thing'. Although they were together now they were both emotionally damaged from the events of the last few months.

'I just want to say Deeks, this is the first time I've committed to someone properly since...Jack.'

She stuttered as she said his name, still not over the emotional trauma he had caused her

'That's okay Kensi, we can take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything. And as you said you're standing on your frozen lake...'

Kensi nodded and smiled, although her face was serious.

'Yes Deeks, I'm on my frozen lake, but I have managed to grab the thing I want most in life. You. Now I'm just trying to make it back without the ice cracking.'

Kensi began to look sad, realising that it wasn't always going to be easy from here on in. Deeks noticed however and put his hand on her leg, gently stroking it and soothing her.

'I won't let that happen Kensi, I promise. And as we said, raccoons mate for life, I know Kensi that you are my raccoon.'

Kensi laughed and began to calm down.

'As long as we take this slow Deeks. And we both tell the truth all the time, we'll work our 'thing' out. I hope racoons mate for life. I really do.'

Deeks nodded softly in agreement.

'Kensi. I can see a future with you. I don't want to scare you with what I see in our future. You said we should take it slow, so I'll only tell you what I see in the future if you want me to.'

Kensi was happy that Deeks could see a future between them because she could to. So she nodded, allowing Deeks to continue.

'Okay Kensi, I see a big future for us. We will go on loads of dates and get drunk on the beach and have sex everywhere. We'll get engaged, maybe a year down the line. We'll have a wedding a few months after, maybe we'll elope and go to Las Vegas.

Hetty would kill us but we'd be so happy. But I can imagine you saying you don't want a massive wedding, but you'll have one anyway. We'll invite your mom, Callen and Sam and all his kids. We will invite Eric and Nell and all their family and Hetty will bring along a weird date.

We'll get married on the beach here in LA and you'll look beautiful in a wedding dress and I'll look dashing in my best tuxedo. Our honeymoon will be a month on a tropical island and we'll drink from coconuts and go snorkelling every day. We'll have loads of sex on the beach every day and every night. Then we'll find out were having a baby a month after. And we will be overjoyed, and knowing our luck it will turn out to be twins or triplets.

We'll move into a massive house by the beach to house our five kids. They'll all be really cute and pretty and I'll teach them all how to surf. They will grow up and be really successful, and we'll stay at NCIS and get you'll offered the director job after Hetty finally retires. But you'll decline and we'll keep doing undercover work until we're grey and old.

We will retire together in our massive house by the beach. I'll end up cooking all our meals because you'll refuse to in your old age. But we'll live happily together for many many years.'

Kensi was nearly in tears hearing what Deeks had planned. She imagined the same future as Deeks and she loved it. She leant forward and kissed him hard.

'Thank you Deeks. I love it.'

Deeks smiled wide, glad that Kensi wasn't scared by his image of their future. Deeks paused and had one more comment.

'But we need a different name for our 'thing'. Because it's official now and hopefully soon we can tell people...'

Deeks was right. Their 'thing', was something they called it when they didn't know what it was. Kensi had the perfect name for their relationship.

'Let's call it our love story...'

Deeks and Kensi smiled at each other knowingly. Nothing else needed to be said.

...

After their talk Deeks and Kensi decided to have breakfast.

Even though Kensi had got changed again she still decides to have a shower. She smelled interesting after her 'exercise' session this morning.

Deeks made pancakes as she was having a shower. He went down to the organic shop down the street to get some fresh fruit seen as Kensi's cupboard was full of stale bread and weird spices.

He got a few bags of fresh raspberries, strawberries and cherries to go with their pancakes.

He started to fry up the pancakes as Kensi got out the shower. He added chocolate chips into Kensi's pancake, which was shaped into a heart. He switched on Kensi's radio and some pop music blared out.

He placed the pancake on a plate and drizzled it with honey and put some fruit on top.

Just as he was making his own, Kensi stepped out her bedroom into the kitchen, wearing only a small white towel. Her hair was wet and clung to her shoulders.

Deeks didn't hear Kensi come in over the sound of the frying pan and the music, which he had begun to sing along to.

Kensi tiptoed up to Deeks and put her hands around his waist, snaking her arms all the way around him.

Deeks smiled as he felt Kensi press up against him from behind. He could smell her conditioner, she smelled of strawberries and vanilla and he thought it was intoxicating. Deeks realised she was just wearing a towel and smiled wider.

Kensi released her grasp of Deeks' waist as he said to her.

'Your pancake is on the table Fearne, enjoy.'

Kensi looked over at the plate on the table. Her pancake was shaped as a heart.

She reached around Deeks and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'Thank you Deeks, I love it.'

Once again Kensi felt really happy. She got to spend the whole day with her favourite person in the entire world.


	16. Chapter 16-Married with twins

A/N Spent the day down in Stratford, the place where Shakespeare lived. This chapter was written on the way, hope you enjoy. I think the ending is quite cute!

After breakfast Kensi and Deeks decided to invite the team over for a meal that evening.

Kensi texted Nell and Eric and asked them if they wanted to come round to Deeks' apartment at 7. They both responded almost immediately, agreeing that sharing a meal that evening would be very nice.

Deeks rang up Callen, he answered but told him that he had gone to the beach with Sam and his family until Monday.

That was Sam and Callen out, so Deeks phoned Hetty but she did not pick up. This was common for Hetty and Deeks assumed she was doing something top secret and highly confidential.

Assuming that only Nell and Eric were coming that evening, the pair went shopping out to the local market.

Kensi picked out some nicer clothes for the evening and packed them into Deeks' car so she wouldn't have to come back and get changed later on.

They headed out in Deeks' car, a shopping list ready for the meal tonight.

...

Deeks and Kensi arrived at the market and it was already midday. The sunlight was harsh and created short shadows between the rows of market stalls. Deeks and Kensi had both been to this market many times but they were both still amazed at the piles of fresh fruit and vegetables and the rows of organic produce.

For the meal that evening they had decided to cook spaghetti. Deeks said he had a recipe in his apartment that made perfect spaghetti bolognese so Kensi agreed to use that. Even though Kensi wasn't a cooking expert she knew how to make a good chocolate cake, so that was dessert sorted.

Deeks and Kensi went round the market, picking out fresh spaghetti, organic tomatoes and sprigs of herbs for the main. Kensi found a stall selling Fairtrade chocolate and she picked out a bar of white, milk and dark, perfect for her chocolate cake.

Throughout their walk around, Kensi and Deeks held hands and exchanged loving glances. They behaved like a couple, aware that nobody would recognise them there.

The couple arrived at the fruit stand, where Kensi wanted to buy a punnet of raspberries.

The lady at the stand addressed them.l

'You can try a few strawberries and raspberries, see if you like them.'

Kensi and Deeks smiled, he grabbed a strawberry and put it in his mouth whilst she picked out a raspberry.

'Yum, that's good' said Deeks

'Same' replied Kensi, savouring the taste of the sweet berry.

'We'll take a punnet of raspberries and another of strawberries please' said Deeks.

The woman at the stall smiled and grabbed the fruit.

Deeks leant down to Kensi and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, like it was something they had done for years.

'You taste like strawberries' said Kensi

'Well you taste like raspberries!' replied Deeks, chuckling at Kensi's face.

The woman at the stall looked up to the couple and smiled wider. As she was weighing the fruit she said to them.

'You two are a very pleasant couple. Your children must be very cute. How long have you two been married now?'

Kensi looked up at the woman in surprise. Did her and Deeks look like they were married, perhaps they did.

'Actually, we're not...'

Deeks interrupted Kensi, deciding to have a bit of fun.

'...what my wife was going to say was that our children are very cute and handsome. We think they are anyway!'

Kensi looked up at Deeks whilst he was talking and was momentarily confused why he wasn't telling the woman the truth. Looking at the smirk on his face, he realised he was having a bit of fun. She began to play along.

'Yes, yes we have the twins at home. Max and Fearne, they're only three but they look like us already. We've been together for five years now. I love my husband.'

She grinned at the woman but squeezed Deeks hand hard.

Kensi took the berries and paid as the woman replied.

'Ahh. Well I wish you and your family the best of luck for the future.'

The couple thanked the woman and began to walk away.

They began to chuckle, realising that a stranger thought that they were married.

'Twins? Max and Fearne? Really Kensi?'

'Well I had to think fast. And I wasn't the one who didn't correct her. You made her believe that we were married.' replied Kensi with a sassy tone in her voice.

'Well I liked the idea, married with children. It sounded pretty good to me.'

Kensi looked up at Deeks and smiled, giving him an honest reply she said.

'Me to Deeks. Me to.'


	17. Chapter 17-Spaghetti and Chocolate Cake

A/N Just started watching the most recent episode of Rizzoli and Isles. Really excited to see what happens!

Deeks and Kensi brought all the groceries back to Deeks' apartment and they began to prepare the meal.

They worked in unison, Deeks making the Bolognese sauce for his spaghetti and Kensi baking the moist sponges, ready to be iced later that evening.

Whilst the sponges were baking and the sauce was reducing, Deeks and Kensi sat down to watch an episode of Top Model. Kensi's request was met with groans from Deeks but secretly he loved Top Model however he would not admit that to Kensi.

They sat together on Deeks' couch, they each positioned themselves at either end, their legs tangled in the middle.

For the first half of the episode the couple watched undisturbed. About halfway through Kensi began to get a bit bored, the current episode of Top Model didn't have enough crying or shouting in it to make it funny.

Deeks however was watching the TV intently, focusing on the wrath that was Tyra Banks. He seemed enthralled by the show, Kensi knew he secretly loved it.

Kensi decided to tease Deeks again which she always enjoyed doing.

She reached down her body with her slender hands. She slowly squeezed her breasts over her t shirt, she moaned as she felt her hard nipples.

Deeks didn't hear her over the sound of the TV, he was still enthralled by Tyra Banks.

Kensi moved her hands further south, slipping them down to her crotch. She began to rub herself firmly, feeling waves of pleasure flowing through her body. This made her really moan.

Deeks definitely heard the second moan, his ears tuned in to the sound of Kensi pleasuring herself.

As he looked up at her she smiled a sultry smile, she had a glint in her eye that instantly turned him on.

Within seconds Deeks had reacted, stripping Kensi of her socks and tight jeans.

All that remained between Deeks and Kensi's pussy was her black thong. It was lacy and coloured plainly black except for a small white symbol at the hemline. A 'K' was printed in the hemline, a cheeky reminder of who the thong belonged to.

'Wow' whispered Deeks 'That is very sexy...'

Kensi laughed with a deep sound in her throat, willing Deeks to continue.

Deeks slowly lowered her thong down her long slender legs. They got caught on a toe on one foot. She simply flicked her foot allowing the thong to be thrown into the air. Neither of them watched where it landed, they were occupied already.

Deeks tenderly brought Kensi to orgasm, using three fingers inside of her whilst slowly licking her clit.

Within minutes she had climaxed, squirting once again.

The pair laid in the couch for a few minutes, Kensi still recovering from her intense climax. Deeks simply laid their, content with his situation at that point in time. He was turned on but her knew he did not have enough time for an orgasm before their guests arrived.

The only thing that brought the couple out from their post orgasmic bliss was the smell of something burning.

Deeks rushed over to the kitchen, Kensi close behind. Deeks breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was just his sauce, it had fully reduced ready to add to the spaghetti. The burning smell had just been something stuck to the bottom of the pan, both the sauce and the sponge cake were intact.

Kensi realised it was 6:30 at this point. She only had half an hour to get ready and freshen up after her 'session' with Deeks.

'Deeks, can I leave you to set the table. I need to go and get changed quickly, Nell and Eric are coming round soon'  
>Deeks nodded and allowed her to get changed in his bedroom. He desperately wanted to see what she was going to wear, he had seen her packing a dress that morning and it was only rarely he got to see her dressed up.<p>

...

Kensi got dressed into a black loose dress, it ended at just above the knee and showed off her smooth tanned legs.

She had taken off her bra to wear the dress, it was just thick enough not to show her nipples to much and the back of her dress did not allow for a bra anyway.

The dress had a low back and accentuated her curves and her bum whilst exhibiting her slender, toned back. It was quite loose in places making the outfit less formal and not too sexual for a dinner party.

She was not wearing any underwear, she could not locate her black thong after their earlier session on the couch. She presumed it had landed behind Deeks' TV or somewhere, out of sight and out of mind.

She tied her hair back into a loose bun leaving strands hanging to frame her face.

She slipped on a pair of black heels that made her even taller, she thought they were quite sexy and they were surprisingly comfortable for the extra height they gave her.

She placed a set of diamond earrings in, a pair that her mother had given to her just recently.

After applying some mascara, lipstick and a touch if foundation she was satisfied with her appearance.

She looked sophisticated and not too formal.

The loose bun and dress made her look more casual, just right for a dinner party with friends.

Just as a last touch she sprayed a few spritzes of perfume on herself, just to tease Deeks.

...

Kensi made her way out of Deeks' bedroom.

He didn't hear her until she called out his name. He still wasn't dressed into his clean shirt and he had Bolognese across his face but she thought he looked adorable. She smiled at him sweetly from a few metres away, realising how cute Deeks looked.

Deeks however was stunned by Kensi's appearance. He had seen her in her underwear, he had seen her naked, he had seen her on the edge of orgasm. But he didn't think he had ever seen someone as beautiful as Kensi standing there at that moment.

Her hair was tied back loosely in a bun and looked really sexy with strands curling down her neck.

Her dress was utter perfection, if you looked closely; and Deeks did, you could see the outline of her nipples and her toned stomach through the material.

Her legs went on for ages, made infinitely longer by her high heels.

She was wearing only a touch of makeup but she looked stunning nonetheless.

Deeks was stunned for many moments, unsure of what to say to Kensi, the goddess standing in his apartment.

'You look beautiful Kensi. Stunning and amazing and breathtaking and scrumptious and perfect...and beautiful.'


End file.
